un vaillant en difficulté
by purring-cat
Summary: pas tout les jours facile d'être un Vaillant ... Entre les courses, les rendez-vous professionnels ... Et un Steve particulièrement affectif ne lui facilitera pas la tâche !
1. Chapitre 1 : un petit retard

Et tu chante chante chante ce refrain qui te plaît … et tu tape tape tape c'est ta façon d'aimé...

entre nous, Michel n'aimait pas trop cette chanson … Jusqu'à ce jour fatidique.

La Joncquière attendait le retour tant attendu de Michel celui-ci en effet rentre d'un mois de formation en pilotage aérien … Oui Michel voulais toujours en apprendre plus et, il faut dire que cette formation n'a que trop fatigué notre inébranlable champion des pistes.

Il est 21h15 quand le vrombissement d'une vaillante réveille papa vaillant qui avait été appelé par le sommeil une demi heure plus tôt.

Steve et maman vaillant était las eux aussi, mais jean-pierre était occupé ailleurs, ainsi que sa compagne.

Michel rejoignit tout ce monde dans le grand salon, ou il s'excusa d'avoir mit tant de temps.

« ho Michel ! Tu as une vaillante bon sang ! Pourquoi tant de temps ?! »

il faut dire que son paternel sait être éveille quand il le faut …

« encore pardon si je vous ait inquiété ... »

un sourire pouvais apparaître sur son visage si fatigué …

« … Mais je suis passé par paris et j'avais complètement oublié que nous étions le 14 juillet ... »

tous se mirent à rire de bon cœur et avaient oublié ce malheureux retard.

« Michel, veut tu un café ? »

« je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable maman non, je vais plutôt allé me couché ... »

dit-il avant de baillé d'une extrême force.

Son père avait emboîté le pas de Michel et était déjà, pour sur, dans les bras de morphé. Maman vaillant était occupé à la cuisine, comme tout les soirs. Il ne restait plus que Steve et Michel dans le grand salon.

« au moins, j'ose espéré que ce 'stage ' t'a permis d'apprendre ? »

un brin ironique, Steve lui, n'était en aucun cas fatigué.

« ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai eu ce que je voulais ! »

les deux hommes rirent, Michel ce demandait même ou il puisait la force de pouvoir sourire !

« tu dors ici Steve ? »

il hésité …

« non je ne pense pas ! Je devrait rentré ! »

« ahah ! Bien au contraire tu es chez toi ici ! Et en plus ... »

on pouvait entendre la pluie battre sur les immenses vitres de la maison familiales.

« all right !il ne fallait pas me le dire 2 fois ! »

en partant, Steve effleura la hanche de Michel qui, pour le coup, le réveilla d'un coup d'un seul. Steve en avait visiblement fait expert et, du coin de l'œil, examina la réaction de monsieur vaillant. Puis, il gravit les marches de l'escalier à une vitesse folle et s'accapara la première chambre venu, c'est à dire celle de Michel.

Pour lui ce n'était qu'un jeu qui pouvais devenir fort amusant.

Michel n'arriva que bien après, il alluma la lumière et ne remarqua même pas présence de Steve …

( celui-ci c'était caché derrière les rideaux … Oui je sais, c'est vraiment pas fin.)

Il pouvais voir Michel au travers des fines mailles du rideau. Celui-ci commença à déboutonné sa veste, et enlevé tout ces vêtements les uns après les autres avec une telle … lenteur.

Steve n'en était que plus ravis.

Quand Michel se glissa sous ces draps, le matelas si moelleux ne put que le faire sourire de plaisir. Il éteignit la lumière et, se lassa lentement glissé vers un sommeil profond.

Entre temps bien sur Steve à eu le temps de se dévêtir, sans faire de bruit … Et à gagné le lit de notre pilote.

Avec la lumière de la pleine lune, Steve pouvais apercevoir les traits de Michel, le voir dormir semblait être un véritable spectacle … il souri sans le vouloir …

Et au bout d'une bonne heure, il se décida d'enclenché la seconde. Il était nerveux, serte, mais c'était Steve Warson !

Il se pencha sur le visage apaisé d'un homme en plein effort et, aussi délicatement qu'il sache le faire, il embrassa Michel.

OOUUPPPSS … Pardonnez moi, en fait Michel ne …

« Steve … Je ne dormais pas. »

c'est avec la plus grande confusion que Steve recula la tête.

« h … Ha ! »

Michel sourit, et d'un revers de la main remis la tête de Steve ou elle était. C'est à dire près, très près de lui.


	2. Chapter 2 : abus de pouvoir

À 7 heure du matin, toute la maison vaillante est encore endormit …

Henri et Élisabeth vaillant d'un coté … Michel de l'autre … Mais, Michel n'est pas tout seul, non, loin de las.

Et se n'est pas Steve qui dira le contraire … Quoi de mieux que de dormir, blottit dans les bras de se pilote ? Il n'y à pas de quoi se plaindre ! Mais en fait, je ne sais même pas si Michel est au courant qu'un américain blond et corpulent c'est incrusté dans son lit, parce qu'il faut le dire, il était bien crevé la veille.

Étant sur le point d'émergé de son profond sommeille, Michel se retourna, et butta sur quelques choses de gros, chaud et imposant. Il dut, à contre cœur, ouvrir les yeux.

« quoi … Steve … STEVE?! »

celui-ci fit la sourde oreille, en fait, il était déjà éveillé depuis une bonne demi-heure.

Michel marmonna dans sa moustache, de tel que Steve avait dût mal à discerné des mots audible.

Il fit la moue, voyant son ami en tel stresse, il ne pût se résigné à continué de le torturer.

« shit … Qu'est-ce que t'as à crié des le matin ? »

Michel était bouche B, alors en plus il n'avais pas le droit de se plaindre ? Et soudain, il eu une question bien dérangeante qu'il voulais à tout prix savoir. Il s'assit dans le lit et essaya de formulé une phrase ni trop suggestive, ni trop vague. Et puis il se rappela qu'il ne savais pas faire ça.

« Dit moi Steve, est-ce qu'on à ... »

« couché ensemble ? »

il ria et s'assit à son tour.

« no, mais je suis sur que tu aurais voulu si tu était … Plus disposé. »

un sourire narquois rayonnait sur son visage, Steve pouvais se montrer très persuasif.

Michel soupira.

« écoute Steve je crois que tu devrais partir … Je doute que … »

« que quoi Michel ? Vas-y je t'écoute ! »

il balbutia, il n'était guère fort pour parler de ses choses, lui, ce sont les courses et la mécanique, les rallyes et tout l'univers de la voiture … C'est ce monde qui lui plaît. Il c'était toujours dit qu'il n'avais pas le temps de pensé à 'l'amour' quel qu'il soit.

« pardon si je t'ai offensé ou si je t'ai fait croire à des choses … Mais tu sais Steve, tu es mon meilleur copilote, mon meilleur pilote et sans doute mon meilleur ami. »

«Et? »

il hésita, regarda la pendule accroché contre son mur et, se recoucha. Il fit dos à Steve et s'enroula autant que possible dans sa couette blanche immaculé.

Mais comme Michel le sais, Steve à la tête dure et quand il veut quelques choses, en général il l'obtient. Il le savais et peut être, il espérait que comme à son habitude, Steve allais persévéré.

« tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison. »

Mais il n'en fût rien. Pour une fois Steve baissa les bras.

« non attend ... »

la main de Michel saisit celle de Steve juste à temps, juste avant qu'il ne quitte le lit.

Michel ne pouvais pas le voir, mais Steve Warson riait, voilà ceux qu'il voulais entendre, croyait-il vraiment que son chère américain allais abandonné comme sa ? Hum … Mauvais jugement.

Alors Steve se retourna, et sauta sur Michel qui, surprit, ne pouvais que subir les attaques de son assaillant. Il était ravi mais ça, Steve le savais déjà.


End file.
